Paradise Found
by RubyPie
Summary: When John Moray calls off the wedding to the beautiful and wealthy Katherine Glendenning in favour of Denise Lovett, The Paradise is left in an extremely vulnerable state. Will Denise and Moray's relationship deepen despite the financial challenges in front of them, or will Katherine find a way to sabotage everything that the couple hold dear?


Katherine screamed. Anger, rage, frustration and pure loathing coursed through her veins and infected every part of her body. Her eyes had swollen, her expression had mutated into an animal-like viciousness and her hands were itching to destroy everything that had any meaning to the girl he had been seduced by. It was all _that girl's _fault. Moray could not be blamed – he was bewitched, seduced, enticed by her girlish ways and innocence. She had seen the hunger in his eyes and felt the passion and love in his kisses – she knew without a doubt that he still loved her and even if he didn't, she could easily make him love her again – if she could get rid of _that girl._ Katherine exhaled sharply, and cleared her dressing table, scattering her powders all over the floor. She grabbed the large mirror and stared at the face looking back at her. She could see a beautiful, young woman who had the world at her beck and call. She could ask for anything and she would have it; she could have any man she chose because any man would have died a thousand times to join with the Glendennings. It was a life of privilege, respect and comfort that he would be marrying into, as well as acquiring the most sought after woman in the city. Katherine began to chuckle as she recalled Moray's earnest eyes as he declared his allegiance to the shop girl. Let the girl have Moray. Let the girl marry him if she wished. But, if she thought that she could get away with stealing _her _Moray, she was sadly mistaken. The scandal would come to pass but Katherine would make sure that for as long as they both lived, they would never forget Katherine Glendenning – the woman who brought down Moray's fledgling empire.

Denise sighed and tenderly stroked Moray's cheek. She still could not believe the events that had occurred and whilst she knew that the Glendennings would devise a plan to ruin Moray, her heart cried out with joy knowing that he was with her. She stared into his brown eyes, smiling as she saw him staring back at her with such intensity. It was the first time she had had the chance to look at him properly. The short moments that they were able to share with one another were just that – short moments. She didn't have the time to tell him how she felt, what she thought, what she hoped because there was always a risk, but now she could say everything. Moray suddenly pulled her towards him and held her in his arms. Denise buried her head against his chest, immersing herself in his warmth.

"John…?"

Moray looked down at Denise, her eyes filled with such adoration and love. How could one girl look at him with such eyes? There was no lust in them, nor ambition – just love. He smiled gently and found her lips, kissing them.

"Denise?"

Denise repositioned herself on the bed, and slumped back down underneath the covers, the look of pure bliss displayed on her face.

"Thank you…"

Moray raised a quizzical eyebrow and grabbed her waist, pulling her close to him once again.

"Why? Why are you thanking me?"

"Because you did something that I did not ask you to do." She turned to him and placed a hand on his cheek. "Because you followed your heart knowing that if you did, you would lose The Paradise and that the Glendennings would ruin you. I…I'm sorry that I'm not grand enough or rich enough to make your life easier – but you chose me despite my financial position and I-"

Moray stopped her speaking with another kiss then pulled away, enjoying the surprised look on her face.

"Miss Lovett, you have made me perhaps the happiest man in the world. I admit that for a long while, I believed that the love of my life was The Paradise. It was like my child. I had raised her from the very beginning and watched her grow greater and greater." Moray stopped and his eyes darkened a little. "But, whilst I love The Paradise, I hate what it has created within me. Sometimes the things that I did to keep The Paradise alive scare me. I was scared of what I was willing to do to succeed and to fulfil my life's ambition. Denise…you saved me from that."

Moray breathed, his whole body trembling a little as he finished. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. It was difficult to admit what he had just said, but it was all true. He did not think about how the other store owners were feeling as he snatched their livelihoods away. He did not take a stand when Jonas offered to rid of Burroughs and when he did decide to take action, it was too late. Moray felt weak, vulnerable and indecisive. He wanted to enjoy this time with Denise, but the problems to come, could he bear it? Could he risk losing everything that he had worked so hard for? _If I had let that moment pass, I would have lived with such regret. I would still have The Paradise, but at the cost of my sanity._ He opened his eyes again, meeting the crystal blue and felt his heart lighten. _If I had married Katherine, I would not have remembered how to love._

Denise took his trembling hands and put them over her heart. He could feel it beating rapidly, each pulsation as hard and as loud as the one before it.

"This is what happens, John. Whenever I see you, this is what happens."

Moray let his hands stay there for a moment, as he marveled at how the beating was so rapid. As he removed his hand, Denise quickly put her hand where _his _heart lay. They both smiled. It was beating rapidly, each pulsation as hard and as loud as the one before it.

* * *

Dudley paced about The Paradise, his eyes on the floor, his hands behind his back and his mind occupied with scenarios that could happen on a day like today. He groaned, letting himself fall lifelessly onto a nearby chair. All this time he had worked with Moray and not once did he realise or suspect anything going on between his best friend and Denise. It was only on the wedding day that Moray had decided to tell him the truth about his feelings: he did not love Katherine. It was only when Dudley had pushed him did he relinquish the name of the woman who had his heart. Denise. Dudley sighed in exasperation, his face in his hands. He partly blamed himself for the mess that they had found themselves in now since it was he who convinced and persuaded Moray to marry Miss Glendenning. Dudley groaned again. How could he have overlooked the attraction? Of all the women that Moray had encountered, Denise had shared his interests. Her naivety, innocence, charm and awkward elegance played important roles to her personality – but it was her natural flair in retailing that separated her from the rest of them. She made it took so incredibly easy and anyone could see that she was ambitious. Perhaps that was her agenda all along? Dudley paced about the shop floor again, his mind riddled with questions and confusion. He refused to believe Denise was playing with Moray's emotions in order to get what she wanted and even if she was, wouldn't have Moray realised? _Unless he's a blind fool in love._

"Mr Dudley, sir?"

Dudley jumped a little, startled by Arthur's presence.

"Arthur. What are you doing up so early?"

Arthur gave a weak smile and shrugged. "I was just worried sir..."

Dudley put a hand on the boy's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"There is nothing to be worried about Arthur."

"Will Mr Moray be coming back sir?"

Dudley lowered his arm and turned to look out into the street. Where was the empire that he used to see every time he looked across the street – where was it now? Dudley turned back to Arthur and ruffled his hair.

"Mr Moray will be back. I've known him since we were children and he is not the sort of person to easily forget people who have helped him."

"What about Denise, Sir?"

Dudley paused for a moment, collecting his thought together. He hadn't thought about Denise's position at The Paradise. Would she still work at The Paradise or would she seek occupation elsewhere? Would she be promoted? Dudley had no qualms about Denise receiving a promotion – her ideas were interesting and most of the time, they did wonders to the shop. What he _was_ worried about, however, were the reactions of the rest of the staff. It would be very difficult for many of them to see Denise, a relatively new worker, join the higher ranks. She deserved it, but would that matter to the staff when they knew that they were far more experienced and the sole reason she had gotten to that position was due to her affiliation with Moray? Dudley wasn't too sure. They would probably accept her rank through gritted teeth but whether or not they would give her the same respect as they gave to Moray was a little doubtful.

"Denise will return, along with Mr Moray and we shall work from there. Now, have I satisfied your curiosity, Arthur?"

"Not quite, Sir," Arthur sheepishly smiled. "What will happen to The Paradise?"

Dudley frowned, casting his gaze across the shop floor, trying desperately not to imagine the emptiness.

"I don't know, Arthur. But," Dudley smiled, "I'm sure everything will go back to normal as soon as Mr Moray and Denise return. Now, I think it's almost time for breakfast: we may have some eggs this morning"

Arthur's stomach growled.

* * *

Moray looked over the fields as the sun began to rise. The sky was clear and the rays shone through the glass and hovered over Denise's sleeping face for just a moment. Moray looked at her from the window, his eyes softening as he saw how angelic she was. His thoughts were filled entirely of Denise the night before, but now that dawn had arrived, it had revealed the painful realities that he had to face. Sitting back down on the bed, he stared at Denise for a second, before tucking the stray length of hair behind her ear. _I want to marry her. _Moray stopped himself, wondering if it was truly him that had come up with the idea. Whilst it was true that he cared for Denise with all his heart, could he bring himself to enter in another alliance that could possibly end up disastrously wrong? Could he do that to someone who he deeply cared for? Moray sighed, conflicted by his emotions. It made sense that he would marry her, but she would be marrying a broken man…did she deserve that? _Excuses, John. You really ought to stop._

It was a little while before he was able to recollect his thoughts. Today he was going to talk to Dudley; today he was going to find a new investor and today he would also look for a ring that would reflect the feelings that he thought he had lost. With a plan at hand, Moray got up and dressed himself, glancing over at Denise every so often, and left a note on the dressing table. If he wanted to make this work, he had to take hasty action. He knew that by now scandal would have overtaken the city and whether or not that would ruin The Paradise's business prospects was still a mystery. _Dudley, Glendenning, investors and jewellers. No running away, John. You've found her, so let's keep her._

By the time Moray had reached The Paradise, the shop was in full swing. Customers filled the counters and it even seemed like it was even busier than usual. His staff smiled as he walked past, although now their smiles seemed forced – the didn't reach the eyes like before. Moray stiffened as he saw Clara hastily rushing around the shop floor with fabric in her hand. She glanced at him for a second, before looking away without even a slight change to her expression. For a long time she mistook their one night of passion as a night of love, but it was nothing more than lust and a need to satiate a sexual hunger. Moray was not proud of that moment of weakness and chastised himself every time he saw her. Today, however, he did not.

"Moray!" Moray turned to the call of his name and saw Dudley tilt his head towards the office before disappearing into it. With a deep breath, Moray followed, closing the door behind him.

"The store is busier than ever today!" Dudley laughed. "And I thought after yesterday everyone would have scarpered."

Moray's countenance darkened as he ignored his friend's good cheer.

"It happened so quickly yesterday that I didn't have the time to think. What I did yesterday may have...surprised you somewhat and I want to explain my thinking behind it all and -"

Dudley cut him off, feeling slightly hurt at his suggesting that he did not understand. But he did. He had known Moray since they were children and he knew that Moray would not act so rashly without a reason behind it all. He trusted Moray and his judgement and hearing that he wanted to explain was both comforting and insulting.

"Moray, please. I figured it all out for myself: you have strong affections for Denise. I just feel a bit foolish for not noticing sooner!" Dudley paused as his friend winced at his words. "I trust your judgement and I want you to be happy."

"I think you will take it all back once you know the situation we are in..." Moray spoke, his eyes refusing to meet his business partner's.

Dudley frowned, sensing some sort of bad news at the urgency behind his voice.

"Well?"

Moray gestured for Dudley to sit down but he shook his head, urging Moray to carry on with what he was going to say. Moray cleared his throat, straightened his neck tie and pulled out a document from his drawer and placed it on the table, looking at it with disgust.

"The Glendennings have bought the lease for this whole street."

Dudley sat down, his face white, grasping for the documents on the table, skimming through the text, looking for a particular address. His eyes wildly scanned the pages of the thick document, before he gave up and slammed the document on the table, turning to Moray for some sort of confirmation or denial. Moray looked down at the table and shook his head slowly, too ashamed to see what his friend would think.

"He has bought the lease for The Paradise too, hasn't he Moray?" Dudley continued, his voice calm.

There was a silence as Moray turned to look at Helene's portrait. She haunted him and she did still. Her eyes watched him as he paced about his office and here they were now, looking down on him, punishing him for his actions all those years ago. Moray turned back to his friend, his eyes clouded with anger, frustration, confusion and doubt.

"Yes. We are now at the mercy of the Glendennings and whether we like it or not, they're holding the cards now..."

Moray inhaled. All of this was ultimately his fault. All of this would have never happened if he had not chased after Katherine so ardently; none of this would have ever happened if he was not so disgustingly ambitious but at the time, the plan seemed so perfect – he did not know what it was to love. He'd seen young couples passing The Paradise everyday, their eyes intense with such strong emotions for one another. Now that he had thought about it, Helene and Katherine both looked at him with the same eyes and he...he could not return it. Guilt overwhelmed Moray as he sat in silence. Both women deserved better than he could provide and until Denise appeared in his life, he never understood the emotions that they felt for him. Trickery was never his intention with Katherine. All he saw as an opportunity - an opportunity that he exploited.

"Moray. When did you find out about this? And more importantly, why didn't you tell me as soon as did?"

Moray stared at the desk, his mind showing him blankness.

"I found out a couple of days before the wedding..."

"And you didn't think to ask me of my opinion?"

Moray looked up at Dudley's looming presence and then turned back to the desk again, his eyes staring at one spot.

"I didn't want you to worry. I didn't want to give myself the choice of _not _getting married to Katherine. But...I realised that I had made up my mind about it all before I asked her to marry me..."

Dudley slammed his hands on Moray's desk, fuming. He did not understand Moray. One moment, he was fawning over Katherine Glendenning and the next he wanted to get out of it. If what he said was true, Moray could have left this whole mess behind him before the situation got any worse. Dudley inhaled. He didn't blame Moray – he _couldn't _blame him. Emotions were a fickle thing and he of all people knew that...

"Moray – no, John," Dudley spoke, calmly. "Let's not kid ourselves: you could have married Katherine and expanded this empire of yours but you didn't and-"

"Dudley." Moray looked up at Dudley, grief stricken. "Do you know how many times I've told myself that I could have kept all of this? Do you know the number of sleepless nights I've endured to decide? And I don't regret my decision. Denise – there's something about her that makes it so easy. There's something about her that makes the stresses of daily life non existent." Moray paused, lowering his gaze, a smile forming on his lips. "She makes me feel...happy. Denise makes me happy, Dudley, so please don't start lecturing me on my choices. I understood the consequences of my decision and I am willing to face all the consequences now."

Dudley removed his hands from the desk and walked to the other side of the room, thoughts whirling uncontrollably around in his mind. He thought about his wife and his unborn child, then his thoughts wondered into a memory that he did not want to revisit. It was a memory that he was not proud of and would never forgive himself for. The regret that he now faced was to last the rest of his life. Dudley turned to face Moray again once more and nodded slowly, his lips pressed together in a thin line. Regret: it was an open wound to him. He of all people knew the pain that it left. Surely he could understand Moray's feelings; surely he did not want to put his friend through the same mistake?

* * *

Lord Glendenning had always believed that mealtimes were the essence of family life. Breakfast was perhaps the most important for him because he could see his daughter before he went into town and advise her on issues that she may have before he attended to any business of his own. Katherine was the only close family member he had and she was the only memory of his wife. She was a spitting image of her mother, Elizabeth: elegant, beguiling and always a look of mischievousness about her. The one thing that was different between Katherine and her mother was their personality. They were both headstrong women – most definitely – but Elizabeth had a quiet confidence and the ability to empathise with others. Lord Glendenning was always worried about her over generosity and kindness to the people of the lower classes, but that was what set her apart from the other women and he loved her for it. Elizabeth was simple but Katherine was different. Even as a child she showed her uncanny ability to manipulate her father. He chuckled as he recalled the time when Katherine had managed to persuade him to buy two horses instead of one. He didn't remember how exactly she had done it – he had suddenly found himself coming home with two horses.

"Good morning, Papa!"

Katherine rushed to kiss her father on the cheek before settling down at the table and poured herself some tea, humming as she did so. Lord Glendenning peered over his newspaper, a puzzled look enveloping his face. What on earth was she up to? He had been expecting his daughter to have remained in her room for the whole day – never did he think that he would be seeing his daughter so chipper so soon after yesterday's events.

"How are you today, my dear?"

Katherine looked up and smiled. "I'm doing absolutely fine, Papa. And yourself?"

Lord Glendenning shifted in his chair and peered over his newspaper. He could tell that Katherine was trying to avoid his eyes and he could see that she was hiding something. He looked at her for a moment, inspecting her countenance, before leaning back and reopening his newspaper.

"I'm feeling perfectly well, thank you." the same troubled look on his face. Katherine laughed.

"I know that look, Papa: you're worried about me! I want to tell you that I am perfectly happy and well." She paused, as she heard the sound of a carriage. Glancing outside the window for a moment, her eyes hoped to see that familiar dark figure she so often dreamed but nothing. The carriage stopped and a gentleman stepped out – not the gentleman she had hoped to see.

"I didn't say that, my dear."

Katherine turned back to the breakfast table, sipping her tea. "Despite all that's happened, I am not sad. On the contrary, I have never felt more alive!"

Lord Glendenning folded his newspaper and stood up. He couldn't stand watching her try so hard. He was foolish to think that she could easily forget a matter such as this.

"Katherine."

Katherine smiled, her eyes constantly averted from her father's gaze.

"I feel so energetic that I just want to go riding and perhaps go out shopping and, if I'm feeling very daring, visit The Paradise and see how everyone is doing."

"Katherine."

"And whilst I'm there, perhaps I could see Moray and show him how happy I am. Then I will travel abroad with some friends and we shall see the world together – like you had planned for Moray and I, Papa. I do hope they are able to come since-"

"- Katherine!"

Katherine stopped. Her eyes filled with daggers as she looked up at her father. He met her gaze with his own steely look and waited until she had calmed down a little. He realised that she was not happy and instead of sadness, she had replaced it with anger – with hate. He did not want Katherine to have such feelings for a man who had somehow managed to change her so dramatically. He was worried that such feelings would destroy her. Lord Glendenning reached out across the table to steady his daughter's hands and held them in his own. He remembered the first day he held her in his arms and the tiny fingers that wrapped around his finger. He had honestly thought that without Elizabeth, he would be lost but here was their daughter: the same dark glittering eyes and the same mischievous smile. Did he not promise himself that if anyone had hurt her, he would make it his business to ruin them completely? Did he not warn Moray of the consequences if he decided to break his daughter's heart? After seeing Moray and the shop girl together, did he not approach Moray and subtly warn him of the dangerous ground he was treading on? If Moray did not see the warning through the purchasing of the leases, then he was a fool. If Moray _did_ and he chose to ignore the warning, then he was more foolish than he had thought.

"Papa. They humiliated me. I want him ruined; I want The Paradise to wither away and die in the flames of hell; I want _that girl _to suffer as I have. If I can't have him, no one will; least of all that _shop girl._"

Katherine wrenched her hands out of her father's and stormed away, leaving behind a trail of anger. Lord Glendenning sighed, interlocking his fingers, pondering on what to do. First of all, he had to somehow calm Katherine. In her rage, she would and could do foolish things and for both their sakes, he did not want to risk it. Secondly, he needed to see his lawyers. There was a property lease that need renewing...

* * *

"So what do you suppose we do?"

"There's nothing we can do. He has the power to throw us out in an instance and have another take the helm. I thought that perhaps if he was to demand _my _exit, then you could take my place – I would be perfectly happy with that."

Dudley looked at Moray as if he had gone absolutely mad and shook his head.

"Don't Moray. Not one more word along that path!"

Moray sighed and ran his fingers through his hair feeling frustrated. Lord Glendenning had made a ridiculously good move, that or Moray had made a stupid one. Moray suddenly paused, the thoughts in his mind spinning around like clockwork: a sudden through that perhaps, maybe, just maybe...

"He's going to keep us..."

A knock interrupted their conversation and Arthur peered around the door.

"Lord Glendenning is here to see you, Mr Moray..."

The two men looked at each other for a brief second then composed themselves. Moray sat at his desk, once again, whilst Dudley stood by him. Moray nodded at Arthur signalling for him to let in the guest.

Lord Glendenning entered the room was a purpose in his step and a businessman-like air about him. He looked straight at Moray, then glanced at Dudley, before taking a seat and removing his hat. Moray had never encountered these sort of airs whilst he was courting his daughter, so he was cautious. He did not know what Lord Glendenning was going to do. His brain told him that The Paradise was secure, but looking at the man in front of him now, he wasn't so sure.

"Moray, Dudley."

"Lord Glendenning. How can we help you today?"

"I'm here about this." Lord Glendenning pulled out a document from his briefcase then passed it along to Dudley, who opened it. "As you're probably aware, your lease is about to expire."

Moray looked at Dudley and took the document from him, glancing over the first page.

"Yes that it true. What of it?"

"I'm assuming you want it renewed." Lord Glendenning started to chuckle at the puzzled looks on the pair's faces and shook his head. "Gentlemen, you look surprised. Why else would I come to see you?"

Moray looked at him with suspicion. Something wasn't right.

"We apologise, Lord Glendenning. We're just having a few issues wit the suppliers," Dudley smiled.

"Ah, I see. Well I have renewed your lease for you, so I decided to come here and give it you myself."

"You could have had a messenger give it t us. Why would you make special arrangements to come and give us a document when I am sure you have better things to do?" Moray retorted.

Lord Glendenning stood and looked straight at Moray.

"You're right, Moray. I could have – but I did not." He paused, anticipating the troubled expressions. "By your countenances, I do not think you expected me to renew your leases. Well, Moray, I may be the father of the woman who you abandoned yesterday to be with a mere shop girl, but you forget that I am also a businessman."

With a nod, he left the office, leaving both men stunned. Moray turned to Dudley, giving him the lease.

"Dudley. I need you to check the lease over."

"Do you suspect he's added a clause?"

Moray closed his eyes, wishing to see Denise's glowing face. He needed her all of a sudden. He wanted her to hold him and tell him that they were going to manage and survive through this for a little while longer – and then it will be over.

"Moray?"

Moray opened his eyes, Denise's face shattering into a million pieces.


End file.
